waypoint_the_brasswork_sorrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver
|} Appearance Being a Moonbeast, Silver has some traces of his beast form in his usual "human" form. He has a white tail, which is very fluffy, and a silver streak in his otherwise black hair. Background Fae Born in the golden city of Gorias, Tsugin led a simple commoner's life in Tir na Nog. From his birth, his father trained him in the way of the sword, just as his ancestors were trained. This all changed when the Unseelie attacked Gorias and Tsugin's father was captured and taken away, where he would never see him again. For the next 30 or so years, Tsugin fought in the armies of Gorias, being put on the front lines for his Moonbeast heritage. It was at this point he met a Rakshasa, another front lines fighter for the Gorias army, by the name of Bryna. The two became fast friends, having each others' backs through thick and thin. However, Tsugin grew weary of fighting as a grunt in the army and wanted more out of life... so he and Bryna decided to leave the army and become mercenaries, fighting for those who couldn't fight for themselves and training those who wanted to learn in their weapon arts, Tsugin teaching the way of the sword, while Bryna taught throwing knives. However, after 100 years of being mercenaries, they decided to travel outside of Tir na Nog to see what else the world had to offer them. Unfortunately, their ship sailing through the Endless Sea was attacked by the Unseelie, killing Bryna in the process. Now a broken wolf, Tsugin found his way to Earth, where he came across an 18 year old boy being chased by gang members. Seeing the sad, helpless eyes of the boy, Tsugin found it only fair to save the boy from danger, not realizing that this would be the most pivotal moment of his life. Mortal Kai was 8 years old when he lost his parents. They were driving home after seeing some family friends, when their car was stopped by a mysterious figure, who seemed inhuman as he flipped the car over. Luckily, everyone made it out alright, but the figure moved closer and closer to the family. As the figure approached, Kai's father shouted for Kai to run and don't look back, which Kai complied. However, as he ran, he could hear his parents cut down by the figure. Tears flowed down his face as they died, and a feeling of fear and dread loomed over the boy's heart. For the next ten years, Kai lived on the streets, trying his hardest to survive. Some people were generous enough to give him a place to stay temporarily and give him food, while others just gave a blind eye to the boy. The hardest part were the gangs around the city, who were not quite so kind to him. It all came down to Kai coming upon the territory of a prominent gang, who chased after Kai with the intent to kill. However, before any of them could lay a finger on them, they were cut down by a mysterious wolf-like figure. Those who weren't killed ran away in fear, as Kai looked up at his savior, who gave a small smile to the boy. It was this union that led to a change in Kai's life that would alter his life for the better. Fatebound It had taken Silver a month or so to get used to his new abilities before he finally found his way to the Waypoint. It was here that he made many new friends, both Seelie and Unseelie fatebound. His first few missions went relatively well, fighting against zombies created by the Jaguar Warrior and stopping a plot to potentially assassinate the King. However, Silver did suffer a massive blow to his spirit when he almost died fighting 2 Baku, one shooting his heart at Silver, critically wounding him. He would've died if not for everyone coming together to save him, and for a few months he was too afraid to pick up the sword. However, Terra was able to help him face his fears by looking in her eyes, and realizing the person who murdered his parents was a Barghest himself. With renewed confidence, Silver continued to fight for the domain, willing to lay down his life to protect everyone. Connections Opinions People Seelie Luka (Previous Seneschal): Nice person, someone who I look up to. The closest thing to a mother that I've had in a long time. Tempest (Seneschal): A kind and caring, yet strong and somewhat scary, person. She is a great Seneschal and the best we can muster for filling the role. Monte (Paladin): Despite what Valour says about him, I am willing to fight by his side no matter what. He is a kind, yet arrogant soul who I am honored to work for. Kaendor: He can take a hit. Very impressive. He's definitely very hard on me sometimes... Valour: Underneath her rough exterior is a kind and caring person. She's definitely warmed up to me a bit more, and I think she might see me as a surrogate child of sorts... Bob: Nice person. I like being around her. Dean: Cool guy. Balthazar: Very nice and quirky person. I'm always glad when she has my back. Zephyr: He's kinda mean. Cyrus: A little ditzy and kinda weird. Locke: Really nice guy. It's good to have a really good friend here. Saphira: A very nice and friendly cat-girl. I'm really glad to be friends with her... maybe we might become something more... Unseelie Ace (Majordomo): She's a very nice person who seems very jovial at times. Hard to believe that she is this relaxed despite being as high status as Majordomo. Then again, Luka is her equal position-wise, since I've been told the Seneschal and the Majordomo are equal positions in both courts, and Luka acts relaxed about her position as well. Alastar Connell (Deceased, Former Blackguard): A very kind person, and one of the first people I met in the Unseelie court. He helped me feel welcome here at the Waypoint and has helped me to find my purpose here. He shall be missed. Resh: From what I've seen of him, a pretty cool guy. Faust: He is an interesting person who does act a little cold at times. Guess that's what happens when you have ice powers... Zurik: Bit of a smartass, but overall a good person. A bit creepy, though. Clank: A kind-hearted person. I'm glad to have her as a friend. Tex: It's good to meet another Moonbeast besides myself. Honestly, I see Tex as a mentor of sorts, someone that I can model myself after. I hope to be as strong as him someday. Eri: She's nice, but she acts kinda indifferent towards me... Swayne: From talking to him, he is a really chill and nice guy. I wish he would take things more seriously, though... Stella: A very kind individual. She's also very knowledgeable considering she's much older than me. Courts Seelie: '''As my Court, I of course pledge my loyalty to them. '''Unseelie: '''Honestly, they're not as bad as I thought they would be. Even though they do act a little hostile towards the Seelie court, we're honestly not so different afterall. Maybe... we can have peace between the two courts. '''Blood: '''Scary. I've only faced one Blood Courtier, but if the rest of his court is like that, I don't want to face anymore of them! '''Frost: '''Never faced them, but considering what I've seen from the Blood Court, I don't want to. '''Principles Seelie * Honor: I must fulfill my duty to my court and the friends I've made in King George City. I will not fail them. * Love: ...I guess it could be something that is important... I dunno. Never really had love with someone before... * Beauty: I like to see the beauty in nature and people, so of course it is important. Unseelie * Power: Having grown up on the street most of my life, I feel Power is important in order to survive, but not healthy if abused. * Passion: You should have passion in something, but don't let it control you. * Change: Change is natural, but we shouldn't enforce it... Tropes *Our Werewolves Are Different - Obviously. *Lightning/Fire Juxtaposition - Silver uses both knacks from the Fire Elemental tree and Typhoon Blade. However, ironically, most of his fire abilities are used passively, either to light the way or stop a building from burning, where as Lightning is more destructive. *Took a Level in Cynic - Must be from hanging with Valour so much... *Dead Parents Society - Silver's parents were murdered at age 8. Meanwhile, on his Fae side his father was captured and never seen again. Meta-data Theme Songs * Main Theme: Crossing Field by LiSA * Motivation: Hikaru Nara by Goose House * Current Status: Butter-Fly (Digimon Adventure JP Theme) * Comeback Fight: Bloody Tears (Castlevania Judgement) Live Action Ryan Potter